


With a Bang, not a Whimper...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Grace's POV, mostly, as her goofball dads celebrate the holidays as a couple for the first time.





	

Grace tossed her backpack onto her Uncle Steve’s kitchen table and headed for the fridge.

Well, it wasn’t only her Uncle Steve’s house anymore; more like his house and also her Danno’s home as of this past summer and also hers every other weekend - sometimes more - when it was okay with her mom. She liked it best when Charlie was with them, too, and they were all together here - that was the very best. But Charlie was traveling home from England today, her mom and step-Stan having brought him over to introduce him to his aunts and uncles overseas so….

“Danno, I’m home!” she shouted over to where she could see him sitting on the living room floor by the tree.

There was music on – her dad’s Andy Williams holiday album - which maybe was why he didn’t answer, but it wasn’t up _that_ loud.

“What are you doing?” Grace went to him, sipping at her glass of apple juice; the brand Uncle Steve always picked that made her dad roll his eyes and bitch about the cost and dubious value of buying organic.

“Oh… Gracie, honey…” Danny was taping wrapping paper over a huge box- one so large he was crouching up over in order to make the paper ‘stay’ while he worked. “…sorry, didn’t hear you. I’m…. uh, kind of on a mission right now, okay?”

“Yeah.. it’s okay, but…what are you…”

“How was your last day of school until after the new year?” Danny asked.

“It was awesome. Know why?”

  
“Why?”

“It was my last day of school ‘til after the new year,” Grace said, setting her drink on the coffee table. “Can I help?”

“Yeah, bring me that bag of bows and ribbons…yep, behind you, on the sofa. Come help me decorate these.”

The huge box wasn’t alone: Grace saw _five_ more huge boxes that hadn’t been there when she went to school this morning.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” she said, picking out bows to match the various colors the boxes were wrapped in – red and blue and silver, and one box covered in sleighs and tiny reindeer.

“About what?” Danny asked, still furiously taping away.

“Why did you get all these extra things?” Grace asked.

“’Cause there’s no way in hell he’s winning Christmas,” Danny said.

“Huh?” 

“Steven bought me something…huge. Look…” Danny nodded toward a box furthest back along the wall, and it was, indeed, huge. “I have no idea what it is, so… I had to go wide.” 

“Go…what?”

“I bought everything I can think of that’s big and bold and… short of an actual grenade launcher, they’re things I think he’ll really love. So…”

“So you win.”

“Listen, sweetie – I know that’s not the right spirit, exactly and I know you can’t possibly understand this yet but it’s our first Christmas together. You know what I mean? Together-together?”

  
“Danno, how could I not know? But that doesn’t mean you have to….”

 

“No way am I letting him crow that I didn’t put some thought into his presents.”

Grace had many _thoughts_ on the matter, but she kept them to herself – kept planting bows onto boxes, and unspooling ribbon.

Her dads? Sometimes they were really smart and sometimes… not so much.

 

-*-

It was well after midnight, which means they should have both been asleep but Grace could hear the TV on, so she padded her way down the stairs.

“Well, hello there Cindy Lou Hoo…” Steve said from where he was – sitting on the floor, fighting with a tiny piece of scotch tape and an equally tiny box. “Why are you up?”

“I’m almost sixteen,” Grace flopped down next to him on the floor. “I’m way too old to be Cindy Lou Hoo.”

“Point taken. But you’re smarter and cuter than her, so…” Steve had taped his finger to the box, and was actively trying to shake it off. “….so there.”

“Let me get that,” Grace pulled the box away and got a fresh piece of tape for it. “I’m afraid to ask this, but….what are you doing?”

“Nothing. I’m ... uh… finishing up your dad’s presents.”

Grace sighed deeply and shook her head.

“Let me guess,” She handed him the box and waved a hand over the half a dozen more itty bitty packages in front of them. “He gave you a present in a little box so…”

“Do you know what it is?” Steve asked, something in his voice heartbreakingly hopeful she might tell him, if she could, which she absolutely wouldn’t because….Christmas… it’s supposed to be a surprise.

“It’s not jewelry,” Grace gave him that much. “In case you’re worried that, like, it might be a ring?”

She saw Steve actually collapse slightly with relief, and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

“What’s so funny?” Steve sat back against the sofa, giving her a soft push with one foot that didn’t quite knock her back on her butt.

“What’s funny is you’re both all worried about presents and … _sizes_ … and you should both _get_ it. But you don’t _get_ it.”

“Get what?”

“Like the movie says….” Grace shrugged. “All he wants for Christmas is you. And vice-versa since you don’t seem to know.”

“What movie is that?” Steve looked dubious, and she could tell he had no idea. “Is it an old one? Black and white? War movie, maybe?”

“Not even close. You wouldn’t like it.”

“How will we know unless we watch it?”

Grace was used to them chasing her back to sleep if she got up in the middle of the night – all that ‘early to bed and early to rise’ parents seemed to like to harp on. So it was awesome to see Steve grinning softly, getting up and heading for the kitchen. 

“I’ll fire up iTunes,” Grace offered.

“I’ll get some popcorn going.”

-*-

“What the hell?” Danny asked, still half asleep in boxers and a bathrobe. “Why are you two up so late?”

He was in the living room before either of them noticed – they were both deeply absorbed at the moment in watching the scene where the girl watches her husband’s friend’s extra-close-up wedding video of her and has an epiphany right there in his apartment.

“It’s a Christmas movie,” Grace said, making room for him on the sofa.

“Technically - not a Christmas movie,” Danny said, settling in by her and kicking his socked feet onto the coffee table. “It has Christmas elements in it, but…”

“Oh, it’s a Christmas movie,” Steve said, handing him the still-warm popcorn bowl. “It’s pretty good so far, too.”

-*-

Grace couldn’t blame them for falling asleep before the end of it; they had to work tomorrow, and she could sleep in. She watched the last ten minutes from the floor, picking out the last good kernels and then taking the bowl to the sink.

She covered them up with a blanket before she went upstairs; Steve the big spoon and her Danno snoring into Steve’s forearm where it lay wrapped under him.

“That’s more like it,” Grace said, flicking the TV off on her way up the stairs.

The movie might have really landed with them, even though they missed the end: She noticed all the ‘extra’ presents went back to the store before Christmas, and there seemed to be some money in a jar for weekend excursions, shave ice, and trips to Sea World and such right through February.

-*-

**New Year’s Eve**

“Get back! Get…back!”

Grace felt Danny get arms around her and all four of her friends somehow - practically pulling them a hundred feet away from where Uncle Steve was crouched on the beach, a maniacal grin on his face.

They started shrieking as they ran - not so much out of fear as in anticipation as…..

..…the sky exploded.

No, really: It exploded - with color and sparkling, dancing light and snapping, banging, unbeLIEVAbly loud…

…Fireworks! The biggest Grande Finale seen on this strip of beach in decades, people would tell her later.

It kind of became a local legend, that night.

Danno wasn’t going to let Steve fire them off at all - but she’d promised her friends and it had turned into a party, and he didn’t have the heart to say no since Steve had gotten an actual permit from the county of Oahu.

“Nice way to make sure we almost didn’t get a glimpse of 2017, babe,” Danny said, and Grace could hear him trying and failing to sound really pissed off.

“No worries,” Steve said. “Everything’s under control.”

“Like hell it is,” Danny nudged him. “No way you meant all of them to go off at once.”

Her Uncle Steve looked like he was going to argue back, but then chose to shut Danno up with a ….

“Ewww,” Grace said.

“Ewww, what?” Danno extracted himself from the kiss first.

“Do you have to?” Grace asked. “In front of us?”

“Yeah, we pretty much do,” she felt him ruffling her hair none too gently. “Get used to it, monkey.”

“Lucky me,” Grace said, which seemed to amuse them both a lot. 

Dorks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized if I didn't post some McDanno tonight, it'd be the first time I'd gone a month w/o doing so in years. Couldn't let that happen so...forgive me if it's rough around the edges. Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year to my fellow McDanno shippers.


End file.
